xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Khan Wong
Khan Wong was a martial arts master and father of Fei Fong Wong. Biography He was an operative from Shevat who married a surface dweller Lamb named Karen and had a son named Fei. Khan's duties to Shevat kept him away from his family often so he was unaware that while he was gone, his wife, who became possessed by Myyah Hawwa, was performing ghastly experiments on Fei with the help of Karellen in order to awaken his powers as the Contact. Khan was also oblivious to the fact that Fei had also developed two split personalities because of these horrible treatments. Fei attempted to tell Khan about Karen's behavior, but Khan simply handwaved it and dismissed it as childish fantasies. By the time Khan had realised what was happening, it was too late. By that time Grahf had become aware of Fei's existence and had come seeking him out in order to inhabit his body and complete the transmigration circle that he started when he was Lacan, the previous Contact. Id awakened within Fei when Grahf appeared before him and Id used Fei's immense powers as a Contact to severely injure Grahf and protect himself, but also killed his mother in the process. Grahf kidnapped Fei from Khan and began travelling with him for about 10 years, always trying to keep one step ahead of Khan, who was tirelessly searching for them. Eventually, Khan caught up with them in 9996. He defeated Grahf in combat and created a new personality in Fei to suppress Id. However, before Grahf's "death", he transmigrated into Khan's body. Khan's resilient mind and will were enough to temporarily resist Grahf for a time, but he knew he could not hold him back for long. While retaining control of his body, he took Fei to the remote village of Lahan and under his newly adopted guise of Wiseman, he left his son in the care of Chief Lee. Xenogears Over the course of Fei's adventure, Khan was able to temporarily wrestle control of his body away from Grahf and appeared to Fei periodically as Wiseman in order to give him help and advice along the way. It is eventually revealed to Fei through Id that Khan is Wiseman, who has been assisting him all this time. When Fei tries to reunite with his father, Grahf takes control once more and reveals to Fei that not only is he his father, but he is also his most dangerous enemy. When Fei and his friends finally defeat Grahf, he sacrifices himself in order to temporarily knock out the Zohar, which is powering Deus. All four personas perish when his Gear self-destructs. Quotes * "I never thought we'd meet again like this. It must be fate... How ironic. But, I'll never let you have him. Even if it kills me!" (to Grahf) * "I won't permit it! I will destroy you first!" (to Id) * "I wasn't simply working to unify Fei's personality, you know!? All that you and I feel... the sadness, the hatred... Even though he also experienced such things... Fei needed to be encouraged to build himself up in order to be able to comprehend all of this. Fei should be able to understand all of your feelings now! But now you want to erase the one who understands you... to kill Fei! What is it that you want?" (to Id) * "Argh...! Fei...! Can you hear me? Please take this fist full of memories I am giving you... Becoming one... with yourself... and with me!" * "I was a fool. It was all my fault. I was so busy with my duties in Shevat that I didn't notice Karen had changed. I couldn't save you when you needed my help." Trivia * Due to a typo, Khan's name is "Kahn" in-game. * Fei and Khan both wear similar-looking red hair accessories. * There are similarities between Khan and Dickson from Xenoblade, a game associated with many of the same staff that made Xenogears and Xenosaga. Notably, both are father figures to the main protagonist, with Fei being Khan's biological son, and Shulk being Dickson's adopted son. Both wear red headbands, have similar hair styles, and hold secrets, displaying a certain knowledge into the main protagonists' pasts and abilities. Gallery 77-4GvZk.png|Wiseman concept art. Wiseman.png|Wiseman. WisemanAveh.gif|Wiseman in the Bledavik Tournament. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Xenogears bosses